


"I'm a model, actually"

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Blue Pearl, Beach City, Biker Pearl, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, Mentions of a controlling ex girlfriend, Model Yellow Pearl, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: Yellow Pearl makes a striking first impression when she attends Blue Pearl's art class.





	"I'm a model, actually"

Blue Pearl twiddled her thumbs as she waited in the “Welcome to Earth” diner run by a pretty, pink haired lady. The large and curvaceous woman winked at her before handing her two sets of menus, remembering how Blue Pearl stuttered that she was here to meet a friend when the gracious hostess greeted her.

“Let me know if you want to order anything before your friend comes, okay?” Blue Pearl smiled as she sauntered off to take another smitten customer’s order. Apart from the lo-fi music, the restaurants’ pink colour scheme and the frothy milkshakes – Blue Pearl could see that the friendly waitress slash owner of the establishment and her charming personality was what appealed to so many of her clientele.

Which was why Blue Pearl giggled when her friend flirted with the pink goddess the moment she walked in. She would pretend to be offended at the biker girl’s priorities later on.

“Hey Pearl!” Blue Pearl cried when the other gem rushed towards her and gave her a big hug. “Don’t you already have a girlfriend?”

“Garnet flirts with Rose too!” Pearl blushed, nearly tripping when she broke their embrace. “All three of us have been friends for a very long time!”

“Sure.” Blue Pearl smirked as she relaxed and picked up the menu. “What are the blueberry milkshakes like?”

“Divine.” Pearl grinned as she cosied up to Blue Pearl in their booth. “Save room for the banana split too. Rose is the best dessert maker in Beach City.”

“Do you often gush about someone who isn’t your girlfriend?”

“Hush BP!” Pearl cried as she nearly dropped her menu. “Enough about me, _ you _ called me here. How are you? We don’t meet and hang out like this often enough!”

There was a specific reason for that and not because Blue Pearl didn’t enjoy her friend’s company. Blue Diamond didn’t approve of Pearl. Said she was a bad influence. Said BP was better off without her, and should make other friends. ‘Suitable’ friends.

“I broke up with Blue. And quit my job.” Blue Pearl didn’t look away from her menu when Pearl finally did drop hers.

“You… I-you-she-I…” Pearl took a big gust of breath in that large mouth of hers. “Why that’s  _ marvellous! _ ” She shouted so loud the entire diner looked at her. “Good for you BP! I’m so proud!”

Blue Pearl resisted the urge to tell Pearl to knock it off when she hugged her but bit her tongue. It would only encourage Pearl to talk about things she would rather not discuss.

“Can I stay in your apartment? Topaz still works for Yellow so I don’t want her to get in trouble if she finds out.” Yellow Diamond could be even worse than Blue, so she didn’t want to risk her friend’s career.

“Of course! The more the merrier! Garnet and I have a spare room now that Amethyst has moved out and it’s hard to keep up with rent without a roommate, now we won’t have to find a new place!” Pearl excitedly blabbered about how it would be so nice to have a roommate who wasn’t messy and how they were going to have so much fun and how they wouldn’t have to travel far to go to Pearl’s favourite places – Blue Pearl loved Pearl but she could talk for Beach City.

“Pearl…” Blue Pearl interrupted her.

“Yes BP?”

Blue Pearl stared into the distance with a sad smile on her lips, not particularly looking at anything even though the diner had a great view of the ocean.

“Now what?”

That shut up Pearl, but not in a way that Blue Pearl enjoyed. The other gem was quiet for a few moments before she confidently grabbed Blue Pearl’s hand and patted it.

“Now you get to discover yourself!” Pearl smiled confidently. “What do you like but never had time to do?”

Blue Pearl remembered that Blue Diamond would let her doodle during court proceedings, but only during court proceedings. She smiled at Pearl and asked: “What time did Vidalia say her art class was?”

* * *

 

 

Pearl honked her nose with a tissue, trying to keep it together but ultimately failing to stop bawling her eyes out. Blue Pearl wanted to joke that: “Gosh Pearl don’t worry, I’m not going to ruin your classy art hoe outfit!” as Pearl had lent her dungarees and a black and white striped T-shirt to help Blue Pearl ‘look the part’, but decided that her sharp sense of humour could be saved for another time. She thanked Pearl for the art supplies and smiled and waved when Garnet waved said ‘go have fun’ as she walked down the hall of their apartment complex. 

Thank goodness for that tall and beautiful amazon, otherwise Blue Pearl would have been the one to have to stay behind and comfort Pearl. Garnet's height and curvaceous body made her a much better candidate for soft, warm hugs (which Blue Pearl totally wasn't jealous of). 

There was no need for Pearl to act like it was Blue Pearl’s first day of school though. The dungarees were a great change of pace from her grey suit and she actually felt excited to leave the apartment for once. Colours seemed brighter for some reason and there were so many vibrant characters running around in Beach City compared to Homeworld.

Her new classmate particularly stood out. She had walked into the classroom to the image of a muscular woman stabbing her canvas with a pencil, clenching her teeth and using violent motions as she cursed like a sailor. She blushed when she noticed Blue Pearl watching her curiously: “Sorry! I use art to manage my anger! It’s not court mandated but I like it! I’m Jasper!”

Blue Pearl grinned as she took Jasper’s awkwardly extended hand. “I’m Blue Pearl. My friends call me BP.” She liked how Jasper seemed to relax when she gently squeezed her hand and had a sudden urge to draw her. Blue Pearl decided that maybe if her and Jasper became friends, she would use red, orange and yellow colours to paint and capture her essence. Vibrant, powerful and off-the-wall colours seemed like they would suit her.

Jasper and Blue Pearl had a friendly chit-chat as their other classmates started pouring in, until one particular gem caught Blue Pearl’s eye.

Her expensive heels clacked on the floor with a confident swagger as she held her chin up high and appraised the room. Blue Pearl felt her heart skip a beat as those nice, long legs came into view, followed by a sharp, flashy black and white striped designer suit Blue Diamond would have said was ‘too much.’ Ms. Too Much tapped Blue Pearl on the shoulder with her manicured nails and asked: “Where’s the teacher?”

“Um… Vidalia’s over there. Are you taking the class too?”

The other woman snorted and took off her sunglasses. “I’m a model, actually.”

Blue Pearl gasped as she looked into those pretty yellow eyes. “I can see why. You’re aesthetically pleasing.”

Ms. Too Much took a second to absorb what Blue Pearl said, before she bellowed out a laugh that sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard. Jasper clenched her teeth and covered her ears.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” The model winked, before sauntering towards Vidalia and leaving Blue Pearl in her dust.

Blue Pearl clutched her chest as her cheeks started turning as pink as Rose’s hair.

“Hey, you okay?” Jasper’s stool creaked as she leaned over to whisper to Blue Pearl. “That lady seems like a huge snob.”

“Fine.” Blue Pearl squeaked as she started prepping for the lesson. She was super grateful when Jasper shrugged her shoulders and also got ready for the figure-drawing class they were about to take. Given Blue Diamond’s reputation, no one had ever flirted with Blue Pearl unless they wanted to make a very powerful enemy. It felt weird having someone compliment her, even if she liked the attention.

Hopefully the class would distract her. Blue Pearl didn’t want to think about romance for a while and was content to just become buddies with Jasper for now. She wondered if she liked green tea? Maybe not, Jasper seemed more like a coffee person even though coffee probably wouldn’t help with her anger management. Maybe introducing Jasper to the joys of green tea could be a way to solidify their friendship and overcome life’s obstacles.

“Thank you for coming everyone! I am pleased to introduce you all to Yellow Pearl, who will be our model today!” Vidalia grinned as the star of the hour entered the room in a magenta coloured bathrobe to acknowledge her adoring public. “Yellow usually appears on the covers of magazines and adverts, so we’re very lucky to have such a striking professional with us today. Yellow, please make yourself comfortable so the class can capture your essence!”

Blue Pearl didn’t realise how ‘comfortable’ Yellow Pearl was about to get before she shrugged off her robe.

“With pleasure Vidalia!” Yellow said with such joy and confidence, while Blue Pearl stopped breathing. She couldn’t take her eyes off the model, who moved like a smug cat as she laid on the couch, never breaking eye contact with Blue Pearl while she sat there naked. “Do get my best side darlings.”

Blue Pearl snapped her pencil in two.

“Here, you can borrow one of my extras.” Jasper whispered to the open mouthed gem, who wordlessly accepted the replacement pencil.

This was going to be the longest hour of her life.


End file.
